


Clawed dealings

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, M/M, Oneshot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Lucci doesn't have to do this but he's not going to let Paulie forget him





	Clawed dealings

It had taken him three months to set this thing up. Three months in order to have one night privately to himself. Three months for a few hours of pleasure, a waste to anyone. He thought it was a waste himself. all of this work for something he had thrown behind him? For something that he had abandoned? He certainly did think there was too much effort being put into this but-

He enjoyed seeing that man’s agonized and crying face. It was not something that he was going to give up so easily. It had taken him weeks to climb up to where he needed to be. Months so he could be his own boss. So he could grind under his heel those that deserved it.

Three months to set up an arrangement that was not beneficial to the organization but was beneficial to him and that was what really mattered. Lucci undid his tie as he stepped off the elevator. His shoulder felt a bit empty but for this night it was fine.

He was going to be entertained on many ways tonight. In ways that would let him forget about how empty his shoulder really felt. He was really looking forward to this, just as how he was always looking forward to this when he managed to set it up.

It had taken him three months in order to clear his time enough to take this day for himself. That had nothing to do with the travel time and being discrete to get this hotel all for his own. To dock on this island and get here unseen. There was a lot of work towards this.

He unlocked the hotel door and paused as he met the person who made this work it. Paulie’s distress and shame was written all over his face. He was here first, usually it was Lucci sprawled on the bed waiting or in the shower when Paulie arrived. This was nice, it felt good to have his meal waiting for once.

“You bastard.” Paulie turned away pulling at his collar as he went. “You really had to turn up.”

“Why wouldn’t I come?” Lucci locked the door behind himself. “And what kind of greeting is that? I was just going to ask you if you like the white better. Black was nice but white sends a certain message doesn’t it? It’s been a while since we were able to meet. Paulie.”

“Go to hell you depraved-“ Lucci let his claws close around Paulie’s throat before he could finish that sentence. “Do it. Finish it then.” Paulie croaked. “Better than dangling on your claws for the rest of my life.”

“Stop rushing to your death. And I’ve been nice haven’t I Paulie? Feeding you the information you need in order to keep your friends safe. To keep your beloved Iceburg-san safe when really he should have been taken out ages ago.”

“You scum.” Paulie hissed his face red. “You piece of shit- I can’t believe we felt sorry for you.”

“That’s all in the past. What’s important now.” Lucci mused as his gaze swept over Paulie. “Is what you can give me. I’m a busy man Paulie, don’t make me waste my time with you.”

X

“You didn’t answer.” Lucci dug his claws deeper into Paulie’s hair forcing him off his cock so he could meet his eyes. “You prefer the black? Or the white?” He was mostly dressed in his suit. This time around he was going to keep as much of it on as he could. He let Paulie’s mouth drop open enough that Paulie’s tongue could slowly lick away at his crown.

“Who gives a fuck about what you wear?” Paulie muttered before he closed his eyes. An attempt to ignore Lucci but he was not in the mood to be ignored. Not by Paulie. He was not close to making the face that Lucci wanted him to make. The face that had made Lucci put three months of planning for this one night.

“But you do.” He purred before he shoved Paulie down and tilted his hips up just enough. The tight wetness around his cock felt so good. He purred as Paulie choked and gagged. Kept him down until Paulie stopped struggling and instead relaxed. He knew what to do, not just because Lucci had him trapped. Paulie knew what to do because he had done this willingly. Not that he would do that now.

But making him kneel, forcing him to look at Paulie. That was simply delicious. His blood boiled when he saw Paulie’s eyes because he knew Paulie was still fighting to separate the true him and Lucci that Paulie had fallen for. If Paulie could he would run away and forget it all but Lucci was not going to let him go.

His tongue felt better than it had when they had first started. Paulie hated it but he knew the spots that Lucci liked best. He sought to pleasure him not out of need but consideration for himself. Lucci huffed as he watched Paulie’s tongue slide over his wet shaft. He was shameless and beautiful.

Broad swipes with his tongue, sucking the tip the way he knew Lucci liked. Daring to even nibble the crown because he knew Lucci could take the pain and he knew that Lucci loved the sharpness of it. Lucci bit back his groan as Paulie swallowed him. What a lusty look he had on his flushed face, even while he hated it.

Lucci sank his fingers harder into Paulie’s hair, let his claws scratch his scalp as Paulie fucked his throat on Lucci’s cock. Swallowed and coaxed. He was Lucci’s and no one else’s. how the hell could he give this up? beautiful crying eyes that held need and despair.

That sent him over the edge. He pulled out of Paulie’s mouth and while he gasped wetly for breath, Lucci let his cum cover Paulie’s face. Every hot spurt that covered his face, Paulie looked flushed. He was struggling between arousal and anger. A good look on him.

When Lucci had finished he used his grip to pull Paulie up to him. Twisted and angled him so he could use his tongue to lick his own cum away. Every rough movement of his tongue made Paulie shiver. Good.

X

“Bastard you stupid-“ A kiss to shut the mouth of the one that would deny how much he enjoyed this. Lucci slipped out of his jacket and let it fall to the side of the bed as he pinned Paulie against the cushions. He kept his kiss rough and controlling as he stroked his hands up Paulie’s trembling sides.

Need. Paulie still had it, their time had been fairly short but he had trained Paulie enough. He knew what he liked and what he needed. No matter how he tried to drown himself he would never forget Lucci. There was no running, no hiding.

The truth lay in the facts. Lucci let his claws slide away on his right hand as he gently slid his hand between Paulie’s legs. Teased his heavy weeping cock. He must have been hard since Lucci had locked the door. That was not all of it. Lucci teased Paulie’s cock until it wept over his fingers before he slid back further. Paulie had prepared himself, he was still slick.

He always prepared himself in one way or another before he came to Lucci. He knew what would be required. He was always hot and slick like this. Lucci broke the kiss as Paulie scratched his back. He had a good grip on him. The moment Lucci sent two fingers inside of Paulie to test the heat and the slickness, Paulie cried out his body bending and bowing for Lucci.

Unconditional surrender, that was what this was. How could he listen to such a lying mouth when the body was so honest? His cock was hard, he was prepared and ready. All Lucci had to do was enjoy the meal before him. Sharp teeth dug into his shoulder as he moved himself between Paulie’s legs.

Lucci rocked against him, not pushing in but not pulling back either. Instead he teased as Paulie gasped and sobbed against his shoulder. This game he liked to play, it only worked for him in the end. He could take so easily. They both knew that but it was just so much better to wait.

Paulie’s body shuddered under his as he relaxed. Lucci grinned when he felt Paulie’s strong legs wrap around his waist, a silent request but such a beautiful one. He flexed his hips and pushed in just a bit as Paulie moaned and cried out.

That was not enough, not for either of them. Lucci had enough control to hold out the entire night but Paulie did not. Lucci grinned at the hand that slipped between their bodies. Paulie turned away, almost as if he could ignore was he was doing by not looking at Lucci. But Lucci was not going to have any of that.

His hand joined Paulie’s on his cock. He trapped Paulie’s hand there and caught Paulie’s mouth in a kiss as he thrusted inside. Paulie was so hot and so tight. The perfect place for him. He growled low as he slowly began to move. To pull out, push back in where it was hottest as Paulie melted in his kiss.

Paulie’s hand trembled when Lucci pushed fully inside. Lucci let his hand escape and moved his hand to Paulie’s hips instead. He kissed, devoured as he thrust. Paulie was the meal he had been craving. This body that accepted him so well. The sobs and moans that fell from his lips. The denials along with the want. This was music to him. This sated the bloodlust in ways that destruction never would.

Hard thrusts, slow maddening thrusts. Teasing grinds that made Paulie clench and grab at him. He could play with his other form and that only made Paulie sob. He had found a good thing, there was no way he was going to let that go.

Lucci nuzzled under Paulie’s neck before he bit. Normal teeth not his cat teeth. A mark that would fade in time. He growled as he thrust, deep grinds that made Paulie clench and shake around him. It was maddening but it was so hot. Paulie’s cock shuddered against his stomach, splattering them both with precum as Lucci fucked him.

Lucci could smell the tears and the want. A combination that only sought to raise his blood. He pulled back so that he could pull Paulie on top of him instead. Paulie’s widened eyes were so cute. Lucci snarled as Paulie bounced before he caught himself. beautiful eyes, wet and widened with shock and pleasure.

Almost mindless with pleasure. Lucci growled as he forced Paulie to meet his thrusts. Until Paulie’s eyes grew hazy and dazed. Until he cried out with every movement that Lucci made. Until he bent down to kiss Lucci on his own as his cock spurted on both their stomachs.

“Perfect Paulie.” Lucci broke the kiss to say. His hand cupped Paulie’s head so he could see that dazed crying face as he continued to move. Continued to thrust deeply inside the man he would never allow to forget him. “Absolutely perfect, continue to fall into pleasure.” He groaned as his hand dug into Paulie’s hip.

His release came as Paulie returned his fierce kisses. He forced Paulie to still seated on him as he emptied himself inside of Paulie. Paulie’s wet gasps as Lucci came, the way he shuddered as Lucci sated himself. If he could he would record this. Paulie had to be a beautiful sight from all angles, both of them had to be.

Paulie slumped onto his chest shuddering as Lucci allowed him to pull out of the kiss. His cock was sensitive inside of Paulie. Slowly softening as Paulie trembled and clenched around him, he was so sensitive but he took it so well.

X

He was sleeping so soundly. Lucci slipped back on his coat and brushed his hair before he returned to the bed. Paulie was cleaned and sleeping so soundly. Hugging the spot that Lucci had been. Tears were glistening on his eyelashes.

“It’s because you’re kind that it hurts. It’s because you are stupid like this that you’ll never escape me.” Lucci covered Paulie with the sheet before he unlocked the door. Dawn had come and he had to be on his way. He locked the door behind him and made his way to the elevator.

Wings fluttered before Hattori landed on his shoulder once more. “Morning boss.” Kaku was there waiting the moment the elevator opened. “How is he?”

“None of your business.” Lucci pressed the button for the lobby and folded his arms. He ignored Kaku’s snort and instead chose to reminisce over the few hours that had passed. Crying, sobbing and begging Paulie. He had cum sweetly and loudly for Lucci. Trembled under his claws and cum anyway. It had taken three months for these few hours. Worth it. Absolutely worth it. The doors slid open on the lobby floor. “Let’s return.” He told Kaku as he took the lead. He slid back on his CP-0 mask and Kaku followed suit.


End file.
